coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8086 (20th March 2013)
Plot As the Rovers burns, the onlookers are shocked to see Karl's face at the window with Stella. Rita's overcome with shock and emotion. Dr Carter tries to calm her down. Worried Dev leaves a message on Sunita's mobile telling her to ignore what he said before and that he wants to be with her more than ever. In desperation, Jason grabs the ladders from the Builder's Yard. Using the ladder, Paul and Toni enter the burning pub through the bedroom window. Paul rescues Stella and then Karl. The fire brigade arrive and find Sunita in the pub, unconscious but still alive. Dev's shocked. Emily looks after Asha and Aadi unaware of Sunita's peril. The fire suddenly causes a massive explosion which rocks the whole Street. For once Rita's grateful to Norris as he fusses over her. Worried sick about Toni who is still trapped in the Rovers, Paul tries to force his way back in but another fireman pulls him back. Tina spots Kirsty watching the proceedings from the window of No.9. As Karl and Stella are about to be driven away in an ambulance, another casualty is carried in. Karl is panic-stricken to see that it's Sunita and she's still alive. Nick offers up the bistro as an emergency community centre. When Paul gets a call to tell him that Toni's dead, he's inconsolable and blames himself for allowing her to enter the pub. Eileen feels helpless as she tries to comfort him. Jason, Eva, Leanne and Nick wait nervously in the hospital for news of Stella. Gloria sits at Stella's bedside and begs her daughter to pull through. The consultant warns Dev that Sunita may never regain consciousness. Karl secretly hopes he's right. Kylie swears to Gail that she loves David and will never cheat on him again. Gail agrees to move back to No.8 but warns Kylie that she'll be watching her like a hawk. Dev sits at Sunita's bedside begging her not to die. Karl remains quietly fearful that if Sunita survives, the terrible truth about how he started the Rovers fire will become known. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Toni Griffiths - Tara Moran *Paramedic 1 - Rachel Priest *Paramedic 2 - James Lauren *Paramedic 3 - Darren Kuppan *Fireman - John Burton *Consultant - Victoria Carling *Nurse - Jo Cowen Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Front bedroom, landing and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - A&E, corridor, room 1 and ICU room 4 *Unknown road Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator, with Tracy Caudle, Heather Phillips and Will Willoughby as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As The Rovers burns, Paul and Toni enter the pub to rescue Stella and Karl. As the fire brigade searches for Sunita, an explosion rocks the street; and Kylie asks Gail to move back in with her and David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,350,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode ended with a special trailer for the next episode. *No episodes aired on Friday 22nd March due to ITV1's coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with San Marino. Category:2013 episodes